Angie Morgan
Angelina Elizabeth Morgan is a is a Witch. She is the middle child out of Ann and Joe Morgan' s three children. She has one older brother and one younger sister, Brandon and Danielle Morgan. Her powers include the power of Hydrokinesis and Aerokinesis. Additionally, Angie possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. History 'Meeting the Halliwell's' In In late August of 2004, when Angie was four months old her, her parents, and older brother moved across the street from the Halliwell Manor and the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, along with Piper's one and a half son Wyatt and her unborn son Chris. Her mother and father moved there family from San Diego to San Francisco. Due to Joe's job transfering him so him and his whole family had to move. The Halliwell's discovered the Morgan children were witches, when her parents told them. Piper and her sisters don't mind the Morgans being witch's. Instead they were the complete opposite. Piper was especially happy that her children would have some people (aside from there family and Wyatt's demon friend- Caleb Shield) they could relate to about magic about. Alternate Future 'Dark Future' In the Dark future Angie was good friends with Chris. She was also apart of the resistance along with Chris and Prue. Growing she was close to both Wyatt and Chris. Though she always did have feeling for Wyatt. Which Chris knew about but didn't like. Her parents kept her and her younger sister good. Though after her parents were killed it changed her. But in 2022, a few years before Chris left Angie left the resistance. She joined Wyatt and became evil. The betrayal shocked everyone, especially Chris and her younger sister. But the change in the side she was on did eventually result in her death. When she got caught in a fight between both Wyatt and Chris. They were fighting on the stairs in the manor. Wyatt threw and energy ball at Chris which he deflected with his telekinesis. Wyatt moved out of the way and it hit Angie in the head, making her fall backwards over the railing. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship: The ability to perceive and communicate with spirits. '''Active Powers *'Hydrokinesis': The ability to create and manipulate water itself. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to create wind and to manipulate its movement. *'Nature Enhancement:' The ability to augment, grow or bring plants back to life. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Romantic Life Wyatt Halliwell : Main Article: Wyatt Halliwell and Angie Black '' Wyatt is Angie's current boyfriend. The two began dating eight months ago. They have been friends ever since the say they met when she moved next door to him ans his family in 2013. Growing up Wyatt, Angie, and Caleb were pretty much inceperable. Though the only problem they have is Wyatt's younger sister, Melinda doesn't like Angie. But neither of them know why and she won't tell them. Family Tree Notes *Her dream is to become a singer and tour, because in her old foster home they would always play music. So she fell in love with it and loves to sing. Gallery Baby-Angelina-Morgan.jpg|Baby Angie Little-Angie-Morgan.jpg|Angie at a few years old LittleAngie.jpg|Toddler Angie Black Little-Angelina-Morgan-In-2013.jpg|Angie in 2007 Little-Angie-School-Play.jpg|Little Angie Black in a school play Little-Angie-Morgan-2013.jpg|Angie in 2013 with her friends Young-Angie-Morgan-In-2013.jpg|Angie Morgan in 2013 Young-Angie-Morgan-2015.jpg|Angie Morgan at twelve years old in 2015 Category:Witches Category:Morgan Family Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Angie Morgan